


Shower Sex

by lala_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, Shower Sex, larry stylinson au, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_larry/pseuds/lala_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Mr.Popular and the star of the football team. Harry is the captain of the swim team. Louis never really payed attention to Harry until they get stuck in the locker room together.<br/>*This is based off this AU meme set: http://luchalita.tumblr.com/post/43967458625/au-louis-is-mr-popular-and-the-star-of-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly putting up all of my work. I hope you enjoy it and rec it to others. Also leave comments. Thanks, Enjoy!

It was getting really late and Louis couldn’t help but speed walk pass his team members whom all just gotten out of the locker room and were heading to their cars. He didn’t go unnoticed but they knew why he was rushing, he always did so after a late practice. Louis was the captain of the futbol team and although he loved being the one who was over everyone else on the team he sometimes hated how coach made him stay after and come up with game plans or to talk about what each and every player needed to do to get better, to make the team better.

It was half past 6 and Louis knew rushing pass the classrooms that there was no one else in the school, besides teachers with no life and the janitors. He rushed into the locker room to his locker now seeing it was empty, undressing himself and grabbing his towel dashing through to the showers. He sighed when the luke warm water hit his body, the feeling of it washing all the dirt off.

Everyone pretty much knew he was a dedicated player but he felt he was beyond dedicated getting too dirty every practice. He was passionate about the game no doubt in his mind and he had no complaints.

“If I don’t say this now I will surely break as I’m leaving the one I wanna take. Forget the urgencies I’ll hurry up and wait. My heart is starting to separate. Oh, oh, oh, whoa oh, oh be my baby and I’ll look after you.” Louis sung not hearing when the locker room door opened, shut or when another shower had cut on.

He wasn’t much of a singer he just did it for fun, in the shower mainly. The team always made fun of him for it, their best joke being ‘Ay Bieber, this isn’t the Brit awards save it for the stage’ but he didn’t mind, he took it as a compliment. Especially from Niall, Louis was beginning to think Niall had a crush on him if anything him being the one to urge Louis on to continue singing.

When he stepped out of the shower he heard a shower still on wondering who the hell can be here at this time. He walked over to where he left his things on the bench relieved to see nothing looked touched not wanting it to be the boys playing another prank on him. He had gotten his underwear and shirt on when he saw a tall bloke walk from out the showers with a white towel wrapped around his waist and dripping chocolate brown curls on his face. He inhaled sharply taking in the beautiful creature in front of him.

The boy jumped hearing Louis, “Sorry, thought you had left.” He smiled innocently walking over to his locker to grab his things out. Louis knew this boy, name at the tip of his tongue but it wasn’t quite there. He never talked to him but he heard some lads talk about him but never paid him any attention. He cursed himself for that.

“I’ll be out of your way in a minute,” Louis smiled slipping on his jeans and then vans as he grabbed his duffle bag. The nameless boy just nodded slipping on his briefs watching Louis leave from the corner of his eye.

Louis pushed the door but it wouldn’t open “Shit.” He muttered under his breath. He tried again groaning turning to look back at the nameless boy a sigh left his lip, “We’re stuck.”

“No way,” the nameless boy laughed at the big picture thinking it was absolutely ridiculous. “So, what are we going to do?” He questioned lotioning his legs

“I’ll call Zayn,” Louis pulled his phone out of his tight dark blue jeans calling Zayn instantly.

*

“Wadduppp?!”

“Ay I’m stuck in the locker room…”

“Hah, really? Have a good night sleep there.” Zayn joked

Louis rolled his eyes exhaling loudly so Zayn would hear, “You have to come and get me out.”

“No way!! I just got home, call Niall.”

“Come on, you owe me one!”

“Fine, are you alone?” Zayn questioned.

“No, I’m with….” He trailed off waiting for the boy to say something.

“Harry.” Harry moved his eyebrow with sass.

“Harry. Harry. I’m with Harry.”

Zayn sighed, “Oh okay, tell him I said hi and I’ll be there in a while.”

“Okay.” He hung up a few seconds later smiling sitting his things on the bench and then himself. “He’s going to come but he said it’ll take a while. Apparently he’s already home.”

“Oh great, then we’ll be here for a good 30 minutes to an hour.” Harry thought out loud.

Louis watched him, watched with close eyes scanning up Harry’s long physique. Harry was definitely fit as can be. He started at his legs, loving how toned they were thinking about how they would feel wrapped around his waist. His eyes scanning up the milky white skin that he wanted so much to taste. He stopped mouthwatering at the package at the front of Harry’s briefs. It was amazing to him how they hugged Harry’s hips his arse looking scrumptious and his bulge sitting there. He looked extremely big, Louis just wanted to suck him and let Harry’s dick hit the back of his throat and with that thought his dick twitched in his pants. He cleared his throat head jerking to make eye contact with Harry “Y-yeah, how do you know Zayn?”

Harry caught Louis staring a smirk forming on his face, “Don’t know him much, but I know you.” Harry smiled nodding deciding to have a little fun with this.

“You’re Louis Tomlinson, futbol star that everyone loves.” A smug smile spread across his face and Louis couldn’t help but think ‘Fuck he’s a cheeky bastard’. But his thoughts didn’t stop Harry from continuing his words. “You’re very social, always out and at every party and you’re acing all your classes despite that and being on one of the best high school futbol teams in town, maybe in state. You’re openly gay and accepted, my mates love you they go to every one of your games. That’s not my thing though.” He ended with that same old stupid yet beautiful smug smile on his face.

“Nice of you to know much about me,” Louis said honestly feeling himself grow as Harry moved his hips every chance he had gotten. “I-I know you’re Harry and captain of the swim t-team. Cheeky bastard is what Niall calls you but you know I can’t help but agree.” Harry blushed.

The two boys interacted from across the room forgetting all they were doing Louis now realizing just how hard he had become.

They kept conversation Harry standing tall against the lockers as Louis sat on a nearby bench the both of them rambling random things about each other and themselves that couldn’t seem more important at the moment. But then Harry started to rub lotion on his chest and defined abs. Fuck, Louis thought. He was watching feeling his mouth start to water again and he knew he was fully erect not being able to stop imagining Harry moaning like a filthy slut, begging him for his cock and why couldn’t he stop thinking that way because now Harry was questioning him.

“You like what you see Prince Louis?” He smirked at the nickname watching as Louis blush spread from his neck up. It was just something him and his mate Liam called Louis when he was spoken about.

Louis stood quiet quirking an eyebrow as if to say he didn’t know what Harry was talking about.

“Are you going to do something about that?”

He swallowed hard looking down determined to pretend that it was nothing. “That’s just my phone.” He chuckled nervously.

Harry chuckled nodding walking forward placing his hand on Louis crotch and his breath hitched at the friction, him being painfully hard for the last 10 minutes. Harry continued to palm him through his jeans, “Is that your phone Prince Louis?”

Louis ignored the question continuing to moan a hand job not being enough he pushed Harrys hand off him and their lips connected into a heated passionate kiss. Harry opened his mouth for more Louis instantly dominating him as he pushed his tongue inside the others mouth their tongues wrestling for dominance. He got from his seat hands holding extremely tight at Harry’s waist as he pressed him against the lockers and Harry started to grind their hips together.

As they lip locked Louis palmed at Harry pulling from the kiss only to suck bruising love bites on the swimmers beautiful exposed neck and chest. Louis hooked his fingers in Harry’s briefs removing them in one swift motion Harry stepped out of them as Louis pulled away feeling him grow bigger in his hands. He got onto his knees and Harry moaned at the sight and tipped his head back as Louis licked at the vein on the underside of his cock deciding to tease him.

He was swiping his thumb across the head of Harry’s cock hearing Harry whine he smirked pressing his tongue into the slit and sucking at the head, Harry moaned involuntarily fingers combing through Louis damp hair. “Come on Lou, please.” He begged. Louis gave in taking him to the back of his throat with obvious trouble but it sort of made Harry blush. Louis was really good at this and the slight gagging just meant Louis wasn’t used to his size. But he quickly got used to it hallowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head eyes rolling back because Harry tasted as good as he looked. He was swallowing tightening his throat muscles around Harry. “Gonna come.” Harry cried out and Louis pulled off with a pop a smug smile on his face as Harry looked wrecked.

He got up still fully dressed quickly slipping off all his clothes to reveal his hard on standing tall and angry looking against his stomach, but Harry moaned at the sight. Louis pulled Harry into the shower after cutting it on pushing Harry against the wall connecting their lips once again. Harry moaned into the kiss, Louis fingers running up Harry’s abs slowly. “Lou, I need you.” Harry cried out and Louis turned him around pushing a finger in his ass down to the knuckle moving it around. “Another!” Harry demanded shortly after as Louis pulled his finger out and entering two letting the water act as lubricant. Harry winced at the pain the feeling of being stretched out but nevertheless got used to it pushing down on his fingers as Louis scissored him.

He was moaning pushing down on Louis fingers, Louis pulled out adding a third one because Harry still felt tight. Harry became a panting mess pushing down on his fingers trying to help Louis find his prostate. But Louis removed his fingers, Harry now whining at the feeling of being empty but was quickly pleased when he felt the head of Louis dick at his hole and then him slowly pushing in.

Face pressed against the wall and eyes shut tight, Harry was trying to find something to claw at as Louis continued to enter him the feeling of being stretched becoming overwhelming. Louis kissed at Harry’s shoulder as he was now all the way in waiting for Harry to tell him to move. Harry wiggled his hips and Louis started out rocking his hips building his thrust pace, “Fuck Hazzy you feel so good.”

Harry groaned partly at the nickname but Louis felt so good in him, so big. He felt so full.

Louis built up his pace pounding into Harry repeatedly his moans echoing throughout the locker room. He was embarrassingly close, with Harry moaning his name that way but he didn’t care.

“Oh Lou, gonna come!” Harry warned and Louis reached a hand around Harry’s waist grabbing his dick and with a few pumps Harry was coming on Louis hand and the walls the water instantly washing it away. Louis picked up speed slamming into Harry as Harry was coming down from his high, “Come in me Prince Louis!” He demanded and Louis moaned at how hot that sounded coming deep inside him on queue. Moans left Harry’s lips at the feeling of Louis filling him up, “Feel so good.”

Louis pulled out moving to rest at the wall as Harry cut the water off wincing at the slight pain in his lower back. They embraced in a breathless, messy kiss that was needed before leaving the shower.

“Zayn…Still isn’t here.” Louis groaned glancing over at his phone seeing it light up blue he quickly put on some underwear before he opened it reading the text.

Zayn: The doors open, I’ll wait for you in the parking lot.

Zayn: God is he loud, haha.. x

Louis laughed.

Harry being already dressed furrowed an eyebrow, “Zayn heard you…” Louis smiled innocently and Harry face became red from embarrassment. Louis quickly dressed as Harry obviously waited without trying to make it obvious but it was.

They both walked out the locker room down the hallway out to the parking lot. Louis heard a horn rolling his eyes, “And that’s Zayn.”

Harry laughed nodding as he took a few steps closer to Louis, “Yeah. By the way that was….Nice” He admitted a smirk on his face. “We should do it again.”

“Anytime.” Louis replied pressing their lips together another heated kiss. Their tongue’s played for a while Louis grabbing fist of Harrys shirt into his hand and Harry hands combing through Louis hair. Louis felt something, like a shock as cliché as it sounded. Both boys jumped at the sound of Zayn’s horn pulling from the kiss and each other, Harry waved at Zayn – Zayn waved back. Louis smiled and stuck up his middle finger Zayn laughing loud enough for them to hear.

“Bye, Prince Louis.” He spoke walking backwards to his car

“Bye Hazzy.” Louis replied watching

When he saw Harry car pull out of the parking lot he sped to Zayns car to punch him in the nose for being a prick.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me at, http://official1dfacts.tumblr.com/


End file.
